sakurataisenfandomcom-20200213-history
Coquelicot
Coquelicot (コクリコ, Kokuriko) is a member of the Paris Kagekidan's Hanagumi. Appearance Personality Coquelicot has a very strong love of animals, cats being her favorite. She likes to think that the animals she communicates with are able to understand her. She is genuinely concerned for the welfare of all the animals she encounters. At the Cirque de Europe, where she works, she works on nursing a tiger with an injured arm back to health so that it can stay and not be sold by the ringmaster, who wants to get rid of it. While she deeply loves animals, she is also not afraid to be firm when disciplining them, out of concern for their well-being. At one point, she remarks that if she is not strict when raising them while they're young, then when they're older they may injure or kill someone and have to be destroyed. As a result of her sad past, Coquelicot suffers from abandonment issues and fears nothing more than being left alone again. She has a generally cheerful exterior and does not believe in burdening others with her troubles, instead choosing to grin and bear and keep it inside, only opening up to those she trusts the most. As a result of the hardships she has endured, she is a hard worker and very mature for her age. At the same time, she still retains a childhood innocence, at one point, lightheartedly comparing Kanna's appearance to that of a gorilla because of her muscles. Initially, for a brief period, the player is led to believe that she is a boy. Coquelicot first meets Oogami at the marketplace in Paris when she stepped in to calm down a horse that was running rampant. Initially, Oogami and Erica mistakenly thought she was a boy because she was wearing her hat (which concealed her pigtails), which was not helped by the fact that she refers to herself with male pronouns. Background In the games ''Sakura Taisen 3 Coquelicot is the youngest member of the Paris Assault Force and lives and works at the Cirque de Europe in Paris where she is both an animal trainer and magician. Originally an orphan from Vietnam, she does not remember when she came to France. Despite the meager meals she is given under the abusive ringmaster, Donikuuru, she continues her work at the circus out of her strong love for animals, as well as out of the necessity that it puts a roof over her head. When her spiritual powers were awakened out of the shock of being deceived and betrayed by Garuchea, Coquelicot was invited to and voluntarily joined the Paris Assault Force. Despite reservations and concerns from Erica and Glycine, Coquelicot quickly proved her value as a team member during her first battle. After joining the Assault Force, she continued her work at the circus during the day, but took on the additional task of performing at Chattes Noires during the evening. Her stage name at both Chattes Noires and the circus is Magical Angel Coquelicot. In the ending, after defeating Saryu in her flying fortress, Coquelicot and the others spent some peaceful days in Paris with Oogami. One morning, Coquelicot is called into Grand Mere's office together with Oogami, where the news is broken that Oogami has been issued orders to return to Japan now that peace has returned to Paris and his mission is finished. Coquelicot is devastated and storms out of the room. When Oogami catches up to her, she tells him to break the news to the others and that she will wait for him outside his apartment. When Oogami returns, the two of them quietly spend his last evening together in Paris. During this time, Coquelicot confesses her love for Oogami and thanks him for their time together. In the morning, everyone gathers at the train station to see Oogami off on his trip back to Japan. The others say their farewells, but Coquelicot chokes up and struggles for words. She promises herself that she wouldn't cry, and instead hands Oogami a letter she wrote and tells him that it would make her very happy if he read it on the train. Oogami says his farewells and boards the train. As the train departs, the girls scream and run after it, calling out to Oogami. After the train leaves the city, Oogami relaxes and opens the letter from Coquelicot. In the letter Coquelicot confesses her love to Oogami, thanking him for their time together, stating that it was the times she spent together with him that she was happiest. She writes that she can not stay sad because he appointed her the deputy commander of the Paris Assault Force and that she has a job to do. She tells him that she hopes he will be happy once he is back in Japan, and that someday she will definitely come to Japan to become his wife. After reading the letter, Oogami finds a photograph of Coquelicot enclosed. After this the credits roll. Sakura Taisen 4 If the player transfers clear data of Coquelicot's ending from Sakura Taisen 3 when starting a new file in Sakura Taisen 4, she will be the first member of the Paris Assault Force to meet up with Oogami in Tokyo. After saving up money for months, and with the blessings of the other members of the assault force, Coquelicot makes her dream trip to Japan to reunite with Oogami. She gives Oogami a surprise visit in the dining hall of the Imperial Theatre before going off to deliver a letter from Grand Mere to Yoneda, whom is shocked by her sudden presence in Tokyo. After being introduced to the other members of the Imperial Assault force, she boldly declares her intent to marry Oogami, which creates some tension between her and the other girls. That night she pays Oogami a surprise visit in his room, where she confides her image of her dream family which includes becoming his future wife and making a large family with him, all while still caring for the animals at the circus. During her stay in Japan, Coquelicot further developed her relationships with the members of the Imperial Assault Force, notably continuing her friendship with Iris. On a day trip out of the Imperial Theatre with Oogami, Iris, Kanna and some of the others, Coquelicot tried various kinds of Japanese foods and was impressed by all the foods that were not obtainable in France. She decided to bring back some food as a souvenir gift for Grand Mere. At the Imperial Theatre, Coquelicot made use of the kitchen facilities to improve her cooking skills and took great joy in cooking meals for everyone. During her time in Japan, Coquelicot commented on some of the cultural differences between France and Japan, noting that in Paris only Erica and Lobelia live at the base, while in Tokyo everyone lives together. Another one of her observations was that even with all the places she had visited with the circus, Tokyo was the most unique and she was really enjoying herself. Towards the end, Coquelicot was eager to be allowed to stand and perform on the stage of the Imperial Theatre, and was happy when Oogami gave permission for her and the others from Paris to do so. In the ending, with the conclusion of the conflict, Oogami confides in Yoneda his intent to live out his life with Coquelicot and his desire to protect her. Yoneda says he is relieved to hear that. In the morning, after thanking and saying his farewells to everyone at the Imperial Theatre, Oogami decides to return to Paris with the rest of the Paris Assault Force to go live with Coquelicot. Before departing, Oogami tells the members of the Imperial Assault Force that if there is ever an emergency in Tokyo and his services are needed again, then he will return. Sometime later, Oogami and the others arrive at Chattes Noires in Paris in the evening. As they walk through the doors, the staff are shocked to see him and he declares that he has returned home. Oogami and the others are welcomed back by Grand Mere, who remarks that there is a show that night and, for once, Oogami and the others are free to sit back and enjoy it. However the girls insist on performing and run off to get ready. Grand Mere is amused by this and decides to catch up with Oogami on everything that happened back in Japan. In the morning, Oogami once again back in his apartment in Paris, is awoken early by Coquelicot. Oogami asks what time it is and wants to go back to sleep, but Coquelicot reminds him that he promised to help out with feeding the circus animals that day and convinces him to get out of bed. Oogami gets out of bed and finds that Coquelicot has cooked him a full breakfast. Upon seeing all the food, Oogami remarks that there is so much of it that they should eat it together, which they do. After this the player is shown some shots of Oogami and Coquelicot in town at the market before the credits roll. In films and television Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris Sakura Taisen: Le Nouveau Paris'' Etymology Coquelicot's floral namesake means corn poppy in french. References Navigation Category:Flower Division (Paris) Category:Characters